


I Want My Hat Back

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Comic, Gen, based on some kids book, but i finally posted it, callback to my first whump at the end, i made this back in march and forgot about it, minor muffins x scoops near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: I made this back in March and even announced it in my first fanart comp, but I forgot about it until now..... It's basically a comic based on the book by Jon KlassenAlso, in the end notes, there's an important announcement about the "25 Kisses" thing I was planning (Updated on November 18th)11/08/20 EDIT: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARKER SIMMONS!!!!!! Sorry that I'm kinda late, just wanted to get the word out.
Kudos: 3





	I Want My Hat Back

I apologize (In Game Boy Advance) for the long wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 18/11/20 UPDATE ABOUT THAT KISSES THING: IT'S NOW CANCELLED ENTERIRLEY. I just don't feel so interested in drawing literally the same picture but with different characters for like 7-25 days anymore. But. I'm still gonna put out something for Christmas. it's gonna be a MMHOPH Christmas special fic, and it WILL feature a missletoe kiss fanart to make up for the fact I had to cancel the fanart comp. I'll explain more when I make another MMHOPH fic (Christmas special or otherwise)
> 
> Also, this was made before "Zing Your Heart Out" was released. That explains why Chester is just telling Scoops that he hasn't seen her hat instead of making an unfunny joke at her expense


End file.
